I am the DJ
by The Emcee
Summary: Roddy Geiger is a violin prodigy who is the subject of constant torment by his peers. Barry Rabe is a young man who barely escapes his run in with the law. When their worlds collide, things change. But change is a good thing, right? Barry/Roddy, Monroe/Nick. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I am the DJ

Author: The Emcee

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Barry Rabe/Roddy Geiger, Monroe/Nick Burkhardt

Summary: Roddy Geiger is a violin prodigy who is the subject of constant torment by his peers. Barry Rabe is a young man who barely escapes his run in with the law. When their worlds collide, things change. But change is a good thing, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, actors, or the fandom. I also don't own the song _I am the DJ _by the Neon Trees nor do I own the Neon Trees. Unfortunately. Damn.

A/N: This is my first _Grimm_ fic, so be gentle. R&R. Enjoy!

**I am the DJ**

_I am the DJ_

_And you are the record that I play._

_And when I scratch the surface_

_Does it still make you nervous?_

_I am the DJ_

_And you're still my favorite mistake._

_So when you get that feeling,_

_Keep dancing, keep dancing._

…

Roddy Geiger had always been a loner.

Ever since before he could remember, it had always been his dad and him. He had no siblings and no one lived close by, so there were no other kids for him to socialize with. Not that any of the kids would play with him anyway; people avoided him and his dad because of his dad's profession. Being poor didn't help either. But he didn't mind it, not all of the time. And he wasn't entirely alone; the rats were a constant presence and they listened better than any of the teachers at school did. Even when he was discovered as a violin prodigy, people always saw the problem child, the rat, before they saw the musician, if they even bothered to look that far. It didn't help that Roddy was always on defense; he had to be because that protected him. From all of the taunts and jibes; from all of those who looked down on him because of what his dad did; and from those who hated him because of his talent.

Being a Reinigen, Roddy was at the bottom of the Wesen food chain, so he took a lot of shit from his fellow teenage Wesen. But even the normal humans, who had no idea of what he actually was, gave him hell and more so than the Wesen teens. So, naturally, he kept his distance from the other teens. At least, he had until he met Sarah. Sarah was pretty, smart, and a musician just like him. They had a lot in common, and he thought that he loved her and that she loved him. Boy, had he been mistaken. She had shown Roddy her true colors when she chose Carter, the biggest douche bag alive, over him. That had been a low blow. But then Carter and his friends set him up and got him suspended; now that was definitely a low blow. After all that had happened afterwards had left Roddy feeling worn out and drained and with no one to turn to. Well, almost no one.

His dad was locked up, still recovering from his injuries and from trying to escape, so the only real family Roddy had known wasn't there for him. But there was that Blutbad, Monroe, who he had considered going to about a lot of things. Or the Grimm, but he was still way too uncomfortable for a heart to heart with the unusual detective. He could go to either one, but he still didn't know them or trust them and they didn't know him, not very well anyway. No one really _knew_ him and part of him liked that. Another part of him hated that and hated being alone, but Roddy tried his best to ignore that part of himself. The last thing he needed was for his defense to falter. Besides, he was better off on his own.

…

Money could not buy happiness, but it could buy the best defense team around.

Barry Rabe should have been relieved and happy. He should have been celebrating with his friends, but he wasn't. Between his mom being in the hospital, probation, and making up the work for missing school, there wasn't any real purpose for him to celebrate or be happy. Sure, he probably should have considered himself lucky. His mom was still alive. Instead of going to prison for attempted homicide, he had probation. His dad didn't hate him or his mom, so his home life hadn't suffered that much. But even with all of that going for him, Barry still didn't feel lucky.

Guilt was the strongest emotion he felt. Guilt for getting into so much trouble, guilt for making the pit that nearly killed his mom, and guilt for putting his dad through hell and back. Anger was another one; at himself, his friends, his parents, and those two morons who broke into his house. Barry also felt lost. What was he going to do now? He couldn't turn a blind eye to what had happened because it'd forever be on his record; one of the biggest downfalls of being tried as an adult was that it was a stain that he'd never be able to wipe clean. And with his mom still in the hospital and his dad working all of the time, it was only natural for him to feel lost and alone.

Barry pulled into the school parking lot feeling apprehensive and uncomfortable. He didn't used to feel that way, but a lot had changed in such a short amount of time. With a heavy sigh, Barry grabbed his bag and got out of his car. There weren't too many students around; it was still early and Barry had wanted to get inside without too much hassle. The day ahead was going to be full of enough stares and whispers; he didn't need them before school even started. As he made his way towards the front doors, Barry heard loud voices arguing and he paused. Looking at his reflection in the glass, Barry focused, listening to the fighting, smelling all of the scents around him. Before he could even think it through, he turned and headed towards the arguing.

Making his way towards the left side of the building, Barry didn't know exactly what he was doing or why, but he couldn't really think straight at the moment and he really couldn't bring himself to care. And then he spotted them. Four guys in all, none of them very big or muscular, but three of them had forced the fourth against the wall of the school. The blonde kid was making all of the squawking, throwing taunts and insults like they were going out of style, and that was when Barry really looked at the guy being tormented. He knew right off the bat that the kid was a Reinigen; the smell was obvious. Barry also knew that he was in the orchestra, but he didn't know his name. That didn't stop him though.

"Hey," he spoke loud and clear enough that they all heard him and they turned to look at him. "What are you doing?"

The three who were ganging up on the rat may not have known what he really way, but they knew who he was. Their bodies tensed, their eyes widened, but all Barry could do was stare at each of them in turn before his eyes settled on their prey. Now, he knew what Barry was _and_ who he was, Silence rained down upon them before the blonde scowled and picked up his violin case.

"Let's get outta here." He and his buddies left. Barry watched them go before he turned back to the Reinigen. The smaller boy was shaking, but he scowled and put on a brave face.

"I didn't need your help." He grabbed his bag and glared at Barry. The Jagerbar just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't look that way to me." The smaller teen made his way past Barry and towards the school. Barry followed him.

"I had everything under control." He was still shaking, but Barry didn't tell him that.

"Clearly." Barry followed him through the front doors. "Why were they picking on you, anyway?" The other's scowl deepened.

"Because Carter hates that I'm better than him even though I'm not from a well-to-do family. His cronies just go with the flow." Barry's brow furrowed.

"There are a lot of kids here from well-to-do families. It's not that rare for this school." The smaller boy just shook his head.

"Thanks for reminding me." The Reinigen entered a classroom and left Barry on his own to report to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter! R&R. Enjoy!

**I am the DJ**

Roddy sat in class trying to pay attention, but unable to get that Jagerbar out of his head. It was rare for other Wesen to mingle to associate with Reinigen, even more so for Jagerbars. He just didn't get it and it was bugging the hell out of him.

What did that guy think he'd accomplish? Okay, sure, he did help Roddy out, but he could have taken care of Carter himself. He did it before and he could do it again. Did the bear want something? Did he want to make Roddy feel as though he owed him? Fat chance of that happening. All Roddy owed him was a punch to the face. There was no way that Carter would let him live down the fact that the guy had helped him, and that would mean more hell to pay. As if he didn't pay enough already.

"Mr. Geiger." The teacher's voice brought Roddy back. Sitting up in his seat, Roddy cleared his throat.

"Yes, sir?" The teacher looked a bit annoyed and Roddy could feel the lecture coming on.

"Answer the question, Mr. Geiger." Roddy blinked. What was the question?

"What was the question, again, sir?" His classmates laughed at him while his teacher sighed. Great. Roddy hated being laughed at and treated like dirt.

"Pay closer attention next time, Mr. Geiger." And with that, the teacher resumed the lesson, but the snickers and whispers didn't stop. Roddy felt eyes staring at him and he wished that they'd stop. He got stared at and laughed at everyday and it got old real fast.

Twenty minutes later, the bell rang and Roddy was more than grateful. Only one class was left before the day was out and that was P.E. Part of him was grateful because the gym was right by the front doors of the school. Another part dreaded it because Carter was in his class along with his cronies. And so was Sarah. That made it even worse because she'd either give him looks of pity or she'd act like he didn't exist at all. So yeah, he hated gym class more than he liked being able to leave right away. He grabbed his gym bag from his locker before heading towards the locker room.

The bell rang just as he made his way inside. With his head down, Roddy made his way to the farthest corner of the locker room, well aware that Carter was watching him and talking about him to his friends. Setting his gym bag on the bench, Roddy quickly changed before he followed the others out to the gym, He stood in back, away from the direct line of sight of the teacher, and Roddy listened as he explained what they'd be doing.

"You lot will be doing figure eights in the balcony before we head outside for Frisbee golf. I'll cut the music when it's time to stop."

The music began and they began to job up to the balcony to do their figure eights. Jocks, both boys and girls, led the pack of course, and were followed by the other popular kids who weren't into sports. Carter and Sarah were among them and Roddy couldn't help but glare at them as he ran.

After about ten minutes or so, the music stopped and the teacher ushered them out to the field for Frisbee golf. They were told to form groups of no more than three. Roddy, of course, was left on his own yet again. Being poor and friendless had its draw backs. At least, he had believed that he was on his own.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Roddy froze and his brown eyes narrowed as they glared up at the Jagerbar. He had no idea that the other Wesen was in his gym class.

"You weren't in this class before, so why're you here?" The bear barely batted an eye lash.

"Things are…complicated. I'm Barry, by the way. Barry Rabe." Roddy's eyes immediately went to the Jagerbar's face. He looked vaguely familiar. His name had certainly been thrown around a lot for the past couple of months. Although Roddy had never actually seen Barry Rabe before now, he was infamous in the school. Needless to say, what Roddy had heard hadn't been very good.

"Wait, so…so you're Barry Rabe?" Barry gave him a tight, empty smile before throwing his Frisbee at the first pole. He hit it on his first try.

"Are you more surprised by the fact that I'm a criminal or that I'm a Jagerbar?" Roddy shrugged, not really sure. Barry picked up his Frisbee and they walked to the area with the second pole. Or, rather, close enough that the bear could hit it with another single toss. As he wasn't a huge sports fan or into sports in general, Roddy didn't even throw his Frisbee.

"Dunno. But I do know that I'm still pissed about this morning. I'm not a lost puppy, y'know. I've fended them off before." Barry chuckled softly. They made it to hole three and the taller teen hadn't missed once. Now Roddy really didn't want to try.

"Getting help isn't something you should be ashamed of." Holes four and five went down without a fight, just like the ones before them.

"I'm not ashamed of it, okay? I just didn't need it. Never have, never will. It's as simple as that." They continued through the 'golf course', all of the other students ahead of them and out of earshot.

"So, what exactly did you do anyways?" Roddy asked Barry. "Was it that stupid Roh-hatz thing you Jagerbar do or somethin'?"

"You know about that?" Barry looked at him with surprise etched on his face. The Reinigen shrugged.

"I may be a rat, but I'm not ignorant. I've learned a few things." Mostly thanks to Monroe, but Roddy didn't say that. Barry eyed him for a moment before he reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah… It was the Roh-hatz." Roddy wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse.

"You should have figured that that'd get you into trouble. Were you stupid or something?" Roddy asked him, feeling genuinely curious. Barry shot him a glare that made him cringe. He really needed to learn when to keep his big mouth shut; it would probably save his life someday.

"My mom wanted me to appreciate and honor my heritage. And because I got careless, she was almost killed." Roddy stared up at him, feeling slightly guilty for making the Jagerbar mad.

"Sorry. Jesus, calm down. I didn't know." They finished up just in time to hear the teacher tell everyone to hit the showers. Barry handed the Frisbee over to the teacher.

"Yeah. Nobody does." He stalked away before Roddy could say another word and that made the rat feel even more guilty.


End file.
